


Welcome to the Family

by trickster_94



Series: Welcome to the Family [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, I Tried, I hope people like this, M/M, Mad Scientists, Monsters, My First Fanfic, Romance, first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/trickster_94
Summary: Gerard is an aspiring mad scientist and 'town weirdo satanist' who achieves the goal of creating life all Dr. Frankenstein style. With a house full of misfit monsters and even a cyborg boyfriend, is he ready to raise such nubile and innocent life? And will he be able to keep a certain demon from tainting said creation?this is my first fanfic on here after years of just reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted a 'younger' version of this on my dA, but I recently got into fanfic writing again. This is the 2.0. Comments and thoughts are appreciated.

We begin our story..

 

Thunder rolled across the land, alerting all that was living of its might and ferocity. Lightning painted the sky as fissures in the heavens. The rain poured relentlessly, soaking the land and washing away all it came into contact with. Within this godforsaken land, away from the peaceful townspeople, upon the highest hill, there stood the foreboding castle no one dare approach. This castle was a very large and intimidating beast left over from the Gothic era of darkness. Its structure was dark, skeletal, and all-around ghastly from the outside. _Inside_ , though, is said to be the domain of a madman. I deranged soul so terrifying that no one dare approach him home beyond the old iron gates and heavy surrounding walls. No one knows what goes on in that hell hole and pray every day that the evil within never be unleashed...

 

Inside...

 

**"It's ALIVE!!!"** shouted a figure clad in a white lad coat, a crazed look upon his face. Lightening streamed across the sky and upon the metallic rods, making the scientist giddy with anticipation.

“Dr. Way will you please tone it down a bit? You're gonna wake up the whole castle at this rate.” said the smaller man, his assistant.

“Oh, heh, sorry Frank,” he leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek, causing the a blush to spread across the other man's face in the cutest way. “I'm just so excited! I mean, I've never brought something to life before!...Well, successfully anyway.” The scientist removed his goggles to sit them atop his crazily splayed black hair, remnants of his most recent 'electrifying' experiment.

His name was Gerard, or Dr. Way. He was a young and creative man, a self-proclaimed scientist on the forefront of evolution. Well, that's what he was, as he has now embraced the 'mad scientist' image thrust upon him by the townspeople below. Whispers of his dabbling in the occult and deals with the devil spread like wildfire on the few occasions fire was visible beyond the gates. Gerard was able to hear all the crazy stories about him as he would stroll through town nonchalant like, as the people actually had never seen him in person. _'judgmental assholes..'_ he would often think to himself as he passed them by.

Gerard was proud of all that he accomplished when he acquired that old castle. He put a lot of heart and soul into upgrading the place from the damn death trap it used to be. Aside from his current location of the lab, a large space occupied with everything you could imagine in Dr. Frankenstein's lab, it was a most respectable modern interior. He flipped the place with a lovely inset common room with original fire place, three bathrooms, five master sized bedrooms, two guest rooms, and a badass chef's kitchen that would make Bobby Flay squeal. All this to house the castle's most..unusual occupants. One such resident was Dr. Way's assistant and adorable beau, Frank.

Young Frank was short for his age, about 5'4”, and could be seen as a bit of a punk with his endless supply of band tees, skinny jeans, and piercings. He had been with Gerard for a few years, but that might as well have been all his life because he is not only the doctor's assistant and lover, but also one of his first experiments. Amidst his soft-featured face, behind his faux-hawk fringe, a cybernetic eye and metal plating is what meets the viewer in stark contrast to his hazel left eye. In fact, his whole upper-right body was bionic underneath his synthetic skin. He was the victim of being an innocent bi-standard who happened to wander onto the track of an impromptu street race just trying to buy milk that night. Parts of his body where crushed by the force of machine metal at 90 miles and hour, his body dumped as a 'sacrifice' to the supposed deranged doctor up the road. Then again, Frank holds no regrets or ill will, as he can't remember his previous life anyway. If it wasn't for those shit heads, he would've never met the other half of his soul.

 

Real Time, Gerard's POV

 

_'I did it! I created life! This calls for a kick-ass 'welcome-to-life' party immediately. A new addition to the family is just what the doctor ordered'_ I thought to myself, chuckling at my awesome pun that is **not** overused by yours truly. I had tried this experiment maybe about 5 times before, but I had a good feeling about this one, and I was RIGHT! I had been preparing for this moment for my entire career and couldn't be more stoked about it. _Wait..oh shit! I-I need baby books right? No maybe not. I have no idea what his brain activity levels are yet..Will I have to teach him things? Am I a father now?!'_ I couldn't help but keep rambling the list of consequences in my head, pacing mentally. What now?--

“Hey, cut that out.” Frankie grabbed hold of my face and made me look into his gorgeous eyes. “You're doin' that face again. Now's not the time to go down the rabbit hole Dr. Way.” he smiled softly at me, his cybernetic eye turning a shade of pink as I leaned into his touch. He was good at grounding me when I needed it.

“Sugar, I've asked you before to stop calling me doctor”, I grasped his hand to place a gentle kiss upon it, causing him to blush all over. Anything I do will never compare to saving his life and making it a part of mine.

“I know, I know. Force of habit, you know that.” he laced his tattooed fingers with my gloved ones. “Now come on, I rang the others down while you were lost in space”, he started to drag me up through the heavy wood doors toward the common room. “I'm so happy for you doctor”, he smiled back at me. “This is definitely your best work yet.” That's when I stopped us before we reached the others.

“Hey, stop that.” I held his shoulders to face me. “I keep telling you, Sugar. _You_ will always be the greatest thing I've ever done.” I told him, as I brushed the hair away from his adorable cyber eye. “I'll keep telling you that until the day I need to make it part of your programming.”

“Okay, okay”, he sighed, “I don't agree with you, but I'm not gonna argue either.” He leaned into my embrace briefly before we continued on our way. As we reached the threshold leading to the common room down the hall, he froze mid-step.

“Aw not again, Baby.” I got in front of him to confirm my suspicions that indeed, he didn't properly charge himself earlier. _What am I gonna do with you_ I sighed and thought to myself as I opened the panel on his back to switch out battery cells. They come in handy when he doesn't plug himself in at night. I finished changing it out, closed him up and waited for his brief reboot.

“Whoa! What happened, I-” he stopped short as he saw my 'you can't talk out of this one' face. “Yeah yeah I know. I was just way too excited for the project to take a break! Heh”, he looked up sheepishly at me with his eye glowing a soft purple of embarrassment.

“We'll talk later, my little trouble maker.” I linked his arm with mine as we headed toward the sounds of loud chatter and-- crashing? _Oh hell no, not again!_ We ran the rest of the way to a sight that even made my dear sweet Frankie livid.


End file.
